Secret Kiss
by Aki Kaede
Summary: She loves him. He loves her. Yet the only time they can express it is when the other person doesn't know it. AsuCaga Story made up of 2 short fics revolving around the same theme. Second part up! [Complete]
1. I Love Him

Author's notes: I'm back!!!

I has been a few months since I last updated anything at all! Why? The big S and E. SCHOOL and EXAMS. Finally they are over! School sucks and Exams are evil.

I hope I can update my stories and post new ones. I also hope that I can write as much as possible in this holidays so that I can post the stories now and then when my school term starts. However, another problem surfaces. My computer seems to be dying soon. Which is bad. I hope everything would be ok once I reformat it, but there's a great deal to do... (sigh)

Anyway, this fic would have 2 stories in it. One is revolving around Cagalli and the other around Athrun.

Enjoy this fic and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of its characters.

**

* * *

I Love Him**

"Cagalli!" Kira shouted from the door. "I'm going out now! If you are hungry you can make some sandwiches. There is some lettuce leftover in the fridge. Take care of Athrun for me. Bye!" With that, Kira sprinted out of the house.

"What the…Kira!" Cagalli screamed, only to hear the latch of the door. "Kira!" she fumed. He would never know what would happen to him when he gets home.

"He happily goes out on a date with Lacus and leaves me alone at home to do everything!" Cagalli mumbled indignantly to herself. "Kira, you better pray I do not commit homicide when you return!"

Cagalli wanted to stomp her way upstairs, but thinking of the innocent Athrun sleeping in Kira's room, she banished the thought. Kira was the one who should endure the punishment, not Athrun. As quietly as she could, she manoeuvred her way up the stairs all the way to Kira's room.

Kira and Athrun had been working on an important project for a few days. They had spent sleepless nights and countless weary hours working non-stop on it. It had finally been completed yesterday night and the two teenagers put their heads down for a long-awaited peaceful slumber which evaded them all week. Cagalli did not know how, but Kira had somehow contacted Lacus for a date today and regained enough energy to go on it. Plus, he didn't seem sleep-deprived at all. She wondered if her twin brother was actually some kind of alien or man-made A.I. that seemed human-like. Athrun was a different case. The moment they had finished the project, his head immediately dropped to the pillow and he drifted into a deep sleep, catching up on the rest that his body had been seriously lacking the entire week.

Cagalli knocked on Kira's room door gently. "Athrun, are you awake?" she called out as she slowly opened the door.

No answer came from the occupant and Cagalli could see why. Athrun was still in bed, with his eyes closed and blankets over him. He showed no signs of getting up.

_"It's natural."_ Cagalli thought. _"He had been working so hard this week. It is understandable that he is so tired."_

As silently as she could, Cagalli made her way to Athrun's bedside. Somehow or other, he was sleeping on Kira's bed and Kira was sleeping on a mattress on the floor. Cagalli gave a light chuckle. It seems that Athrun was so weary until he plopped himself on the bed before Kira could even respond!

Cagalli knelt down beside Athrun, he elbows propped up on the bed. She studied the blue-haired young man.

_"So this is the hottest guy of our school!" _Cagalli giggled inwardly as she looked at Athrun who was sleeping like a baby.

Cagalli continued to gaze at Athrun. She felt as if she was seeing another side of him. She was glad to be able to share this space and air with him alone, even if he is asleep. She reached a hand out and began to stroke his blue hair absent-mindedly.

_"What am I doing!" _Cagalli thought as she realised what she was doing and quickly retracted her hand, face flushed. Her breathing began to accelerate and her heart was pumping wildly. Her gaze returned to Athrun who was still sleeping soundly, totally oblivious of the inner turmoil she just underwent. Her gaze was soft, with a certain longing embedded in it.

Cagalli hated to admit it, refused to admit it, and did not want to acknowledge it. She detested being classified in the same block as those fangirls in school. She had asked herself the question a thousand times, a million times, and they all arrived at the same answer: she loves Athrun.

Cagalli was in love with the school's heartthrob. She didn't know when it started, but soon she was experiencing emotions she never thought she would experience with him. The hot blushes, the wildly palpitating heart, she never expected to experience all this with Athrun. She tried not to think about him, but failed miserably. Images of his emerald eyes and wide smile filled her mind every single day. She knew it was not just his looks which captured her heart, but also his kind character.

Cagalli did not know if she should confess to Athrun her feelings. He was the most popular boy in school. She was only the twin sister of his best friend. She was not exceptionally pretty or well-endowed. She was also not elegant or very talented. She was just a normal girl; a tomboy to be exact. He would never fall in love with a girl like her. Athrun was also a very good friend to her. Cagalli was afraid that her confession would break the delicate balance between them and foil the relationship they had built up.

Cagalli leaned closer to Athrun, capturing his image in her mind again and again. She had fallen deeply in love for him, although he might not know it. She leaned closer and closer to him, and at that moment, their lips touched. Cagalli gave him a light kiss before pulling away. This was probably the only time she had the courage to show her affections for him. She sat in the room for a while, silently watching the man who had stolen her heart.


	2. I Love Her

Author's notes: This is the second instalment of **Secret Kiss**. This time, it is about Athrun.

This little fic, made up of two oneshots revolving around the theme: secret kiss, is complete! I know that it is left a bit hanging, but then... Probably you can fix the ending to my other oneshots. :P

Thanks to all my reviewers!

Enjoy this fic and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of its characters.

**

* * *

I Love Her **

"Finally! It's lunch!" Athrun stretched himself out while sitting on his chair.

"You are hungry aren't you?" Kira said to Athrun. "I could hear your stomach grumbling from here!" he teased.

Athrun's eyes twitched a little at the comment, but he soon gained inspiration. "Is that so?" he asked. "Why I was sure Dearka in the _next_ classroom could here your stomach!"

Kira's face turned a full-blown red, unable to rebut Athrun's comment.

"Now now! Don't you guys fight again!" Lacus interrupted with her angelic voice.

"I did not!" Kira protested. "It's just that Athrun! He! He!" he wagged an accusing finger at the navy-haired lad.

"I didn't start it!" Athrun shrugged his shoulders and smirked, a sign of an obvious win against Kira.

"If we don't hurry, lunch time would be over!" Lacus commented, effectively halting the little friendly war which was about to erupt between the two young men.

"Oh yeah! Don't want to miss lunch for anything!" Kira cheered up almost instantly. "Wait!" he suddenly remembered something. "Someone has to go wake Cagalli up in the nurse's office."

"She's skipping the lessons she thinks are boring again huh?" Athrun sighed. "Won't she be worried about her grades?"

"Cagalli seems really tired lately…" Lacus piped in.

"She just doesn't like the lessons!" Kira said.

"She is not going to make the cut like this!" Athrun shook his head disapprovingly.

"Don't worry Athrun!" Lacus soothed. "With the three of us teaching her, she'll do just fine!" And she was right. Kira, Lacus and Athrun are the top students in school. Cagalli had pulled through dozens of tests with their help. It was not that she wasn't intelligent; in fact she was very smart. It was just that she did not like going for boring lessons and the repetitive studying.

"I guess so." Athrun shot the couple a small smile. "I'll go call her now. Cagalli does not like missing lunch."

"See you at the usual place then!" Lacus waved at Athrun who was walking towards the classroom door.

"And Lacus," Athrun turned back. "Keep my lunch away from the crazy fangirls. Lacus nodded in response as he exited the classroom in the direction of the nurse's office.

* * *

"Excuse me." Athrun called out as he knocked on the door of the nurse's office before slowly opening it. He cautiously entered the office, not wanting to disturb any sick students and the doctor, if they were there.

"Looks like the teacher is not here." Athrun said to himself after scanning the entire room. Silently, he approached the beds, where their privacy was protected by beige curtains.

"Cagalli?" Athrun called out in a soft voice as he drew the curtains aside slightly. She was not on the first bed. Athrun advanced to each and every bed, until he found her on the very last one.

Cagalli, apparently, was having a very nice nap. Her head was rested comfortably on the white pillow, her golden hair spread carelessly on it. The blanket only came up to her chest. One hand was on it in front of her chest while the other lay limp on the uncovered part of the bed. Her eyes were closed, in contrast to her pink lips which were slightly apart. Little sounds were emitted, signalling that she was still in a peaceful slumber. Athrun, not wanting to spoil the beauty he was witnessing at this moment, decided to take a seat at the side of the bed.

Athrun watched the sleeping Cagalli. He watched as her chest moved up and down in response to her breathing in and out. He then blushed when he realised what he was staring at. His emerald eyes then travelled up to her slender neck to her face where he began a close examination. He noticed her cheeks were a rosy red. He knew Cagalli would never wear make up to school and therefore, it was her natural asset. Her hair shone golden like the sunlight. It was fitting for her fiery but fun and outgoing personality. As if by instinct, his hands brushed a few strands of stray hair which had fallen over her eyes. Her dazzling amber eyes were shielded by her closed eyelids. His fingers gently touched her long eyelashes. Athrun always loved her eyes. They were always full of fire and they reminded him of the stunning Bird of Paradise flowers which he had seen on a holiday. The entire field of the yellow and tangerine flowers speckled with red, blue and green mesmerised him so much. It was a sight he would never ever forget.

_"However, Cagalli is able to emerge victorious over the entire sea of flowers!" _Athrun thought to himself, his vision never leaving the sleeping girl. He gently caressed the side of Cagalli's face as a soft smile crossed his features. Cagalli was beautiful, he noted. However, she never seemed to notice her charm. She always thought that she pales in comparison to many other girls in school, including Lacus, Shiho and Mirillia.

_"And Meer!" _Athrun added with distaste. Meer was his most rabid fangirl who has the misconception that she is the prettiest girl on the planet and is the only one who deserves to be with him. He knew he had many female admirers, and even some male ones, but the one his heart truly yearned for didn't seem to notice him that much. He gazed longingly at Cagalli's sleeping face, his hand not leaving her soft face.

_"If only she knew I loved her."_ Athrun thought to himself sadly. He did not know when it started, but soon he became attracted by the blonde girl. She was the only one in his eyes, and will always be.

Although Athrun was handsome and popular, when it came to the girl he likes, his self-confidence becomes even tinier than a micro-organism. He did not have the courage to confess to her his feelings; neither did he have the tact to get closer to her. He just watched her from where he was, hoping one day she would realise there was someone pining for her. Athrun knew how many male students in the school had a crush on Cagalli, and they are all pretty outstanding. Those were the ones who were not looking for just looks in a girl, but for something different and she had what they were looking for. Cagalli had the charm, but she was oblivious to it, just like she was oblivious to the advances of the other boys and also his feelings for her.

By now, Athrun's fingers had wandered to Cagalli's plump lips. His heart began to palpitate wildly he swallowed a lump in his throat uneasily. All this time, he dreamt of sharing a kiss with the girl he loves. He did not know what was happening to him; he seemed to be controlled by something other than himself. Gradually, he found himself getting closer and closer to Cagalli. Before he knew it, his lips were caught in a chaste kiss with Cagalli.

When Athrun finally realised what he was doing, he pulled away hurriedly, his face burning hot and flushed. He could not believe what he just did. He sort of…forced the kiss on Cagalli!

At this very moment, Cagalli stirred. Gradually, her eyelids began to open, revealing her bright amber eyes. She rubbed her eyes groggily and blinked a few times, adjusting her eyes to the sudden light.

"Oh you are here Athrun." Cagalli let out. "What time is it now?"

"L…lunch…" Athrun barely made out.

"So its lunch." Cagalli said. "No wonder I am…" she stretched herself and let out a sound of satisfaction. "feeling so refreshed!"

Noticing Athrun was silent, Cagalli began to observe him. "Athrun, you are as red as a strawberry. Is there anything wrong?" she asked.

"Huh!" Athrun's eyes widened, shock and alarm written all over them. "No…noth…nothing…" he stammered.

"If you say so." Cagalli shrugged her shoulders and got off the bed. "By the way, I had a dream just now." She said as she rearranged the bed sheets and the blanket.

"Really? What did you dream of?" Athrun was eager to move on to any topic which would take his awkwardness off.

"I think it is a premonition dream." Cagalli put a finger over her lip and stared at the ceiling. "I think our class will be acting out Snow White in this year's cultural festival."

"Why is that?" Athrun asked. He didn't know why, but an uneasy feeling was spreading over him.

"Because I dreamt that someone kissed me and I woke up!" Cagalli answered. "Now if that really came true, won't I be psychic Athrun? Athrun?"

Athrun was frozen on the spot, his face a blazing red. His eyes were wide open in shock.

"Athrun?" Cagalli waved her hands in front of him. "Are you all right?"

"Eh!" Athrun snapped out of his trance. "We…we better go for lunch!" he replied hastily and half-ran, half-walked out of the room. Inwardly, he was scolding himself.

_"Athrun Zala! What did you just do!" _Athrun mentally slapped himself. _"Why did you do that! And Cagalli must be thinking you are some kind of weirdo already!"_ his inner self wept.

"Athrun? Athrun! Wait up!" Cagalli called out as she chased after the midnight-haired young man who was going through a self-inflicted inner turmoil. What she did not know that she was the very cause of his turmoil.

All because he loved her.

* * *

Author's notes: Please read and review!


End file.
